Medic
The Medic is a class in Strike Force Heroes 1 and 3. This class mainly utilizes healing effects that increase the survivablity of allies on the field. Strike Force Heroes The most well-rounded class of them all, the medic is best when working with a group, to maximize healing capabilities. With a broad range of assault rifles and Magnums available, the Medic is prepared for any situation. Description The medic is an all around soldier, further signified by his skill "Combat Mastery". He is best described as decent at everything, master of nothing. The medic uses an assault rifle to lay down continuous fire or a magnum for long range moderate damage. His starting weapon is the M4 assault rifle, while his first magnum is the Needler. Whenever there is danger, which the world has plenty of, there is a need for someone skilled at healing the wounds of others. Medical assistance in the field Is a tricky business, but these experienced life savers can patch up wounds with unruffled ease. If they must fight, they prefer to use assault rifles and handy compact weapons which would not impede them as they do their job. Their oath to do no harm has not softened their combat skills, however, but has made their endurance poor due to lack of practice. Tactics Some of the medic's killstreaks and skills rely heavily on helping other allies, such as Charismatic to speed up Killstreaks and Kevlar Vests to reduce net damage. His Assault Rifles can be compared to the Commando's Machine Guns and the Magnums are comparable to the Assassin's Sniper Rifles, though far less precise. The medic is best when solo or with a tight group that can maximize the use of killstreaks. When going against a Medic, it is not wise to do damage in small chunks, as the Medic can heal faster than any other class; instead, have a full magazine ready to unleash as much damage as possible in a short amount of time. Comparison Commando: The Medic is arguably most similar to the Commando, due to their shared strength of mid-range combat. Unlike Commandos, however, Medics can adapt more precisely to individual players' needs; in other words, there are many assault rifles that cater to specific gamers, whereas the Commando is designed to be for players that rely on low accuracy and high damage, as opposed to the Medic's tendency to have higher accuracy but less damage. Tank: While not physically similar, both classes have a weakness at longer ranges. Medics, with their low health, are highly vulnerable to headshots, and Tanks are just as likely to be sniped before they fire off a single round. When using either class, it is wise to pick a primary and secondary that capitalize on each others' strengths and weaknesses. Assassin:The low health of the Medic is comparable to the Assassin, the Magnums that the Medic has are similar to Snipers in the fact that they have lower than average ammo, high damage and decent accuracy for the most magnums. Quotes "Ready for action!" -Selection Quote 1 "Show me your wounds!" -Selection Quote 2 ''This is a reference to Captain Falcon's quote from the Super Smash Bros. series, "Show your moves!" ''"Health regeneration up!" When using Rapid Regen. "Kevlar Vests out!" When using Kevlar Vests. "Chopper inbound!" When using Attack Chopper Default Stats (see more) Strike Force Heroes 3 The Medic returns as one of the 9 classes in SFH3. Unlike the Medic in the first game, the character is a female rather than male. Playstyle She mostly utilizes Rifles (Assault Rifles) and Machine Guns rather than Magnums. She's a supportive class and has most of the killstreaks from the first game (Rapid Regen & Kevlar Vests) which still do what they did best. As a default effect, the medic has a pulsating aurora that heals nearby allies every 5 seconds. Trivia *One of the lines he says when chosen in the title screen is "Show me your wounds!", which is a reference to Captain Falcon's "Show your moves!" quote from the Super Smash Bros. series. *In Strike Force Heroes 2, the Medic is replaced by the General playstyle-wise, and by the Engineer statistically. **Relatively, the Engineer has the Medic's Assault Rifles, and the General has the Medic's Magnums. See All Category:Characters Category:Classes Category:Medic Category:Strike Force Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Strike Force Heroes 3